Blog użytkownika:Wróbelica Tano/Nowa rozdział 14 cz.4
Gdy tak biegli wydało im się to dziwne,że nie spotkali żadnej czupakabry. Ale gdy dotarli do dzwi odznaczonych rysunkiej mrocznej wody, musieli tam wejść i kiedy weszli zobaczyli to,jak czupakabry odsysają z ziemii mroczną wodę i zniej robią mroczne miecze,jak budują coś przypominajączego mecha-bestię psa ale całą czarną i zasilaną tylko mroczną wodą i jeszcze dwa razy większą i znowu pewnie chcą zgulować śluzaki. To było planowane od bardzo,bardzo dawna. Wszyscy się przerazili, Blakkowi odbiło jeszcze bardziej niż przed tem. Jedna czupakabra zauważyła ich i zawyła na alarm. Nie mieli ani śluzaków, ani broni a czupakabry miały właśnie te mroczne miecze, więc musieli bronić się pięściami, oprucz Rube i Emnbrio, którzy zaatakowali czupakabry jako wojownicy cienia. Byli bardziej mocniejsi niż te normalne czupakabry -Pewnie zostały podwójnie zgulowane!-Powiedział Eli, nokautując czupakabrę. -Pewnie masz rację Eli-Powiedziała Trixi -Musimy znaleść inny sposób żeby je zabić-powiedziała Rube -Ale..Jak?!-Kord ledwo wymuwił te słow,gdyż siłował się z czupakabrą, nagle Kord przez przypadek walnął czupakabrę w szyję i ona prawdopodobie zmarła bo zemdlała, nie oddychała i się nie ruszała. -Ludzie! W szyje je walić to od razu zdechnąm!-Krzyknął Kord -No tak! szyja to ich słaby punkt!-Krzykneła Rube. Wszyscy zaczeli uderzać czypakabry w szyję, zaczeły padać jak muchy, a kilka zdołało uciec. -Dobra co teraz?-powiedział Will -Wy uciekajcie, a ja zajme się Blakk'm-powiedziała Rube -Co? nie puszczę cię tam samej! on ciebie zabije!-Powiedzial zdenerwowany Eli -Nie, nie zabije mnie, może zrani, to tak, ale mnie nie zabije,przecież jestem jego córką i wiem co zrobił, ale może uda mi sie go przekonać żeby był dobry jeżeli nie, to go zgładze jak pisze w przepowiedni.- W tym momencie coś się z nią stało, a raczej z jej ubiorem. Jej bordowa bluzka , krótkie spodenki, buty i rekawiczki zmieniły się w jeden kostium ze skóry był cały czarny, duży dekolt i wyciętą dziurę dookoła pępka i długie skórzane czarne buty na małych szpilkach i jej oczy stały się czarno-czerwone i wydłużyły jej się paznokcie i zmieniły kolor na czarny -Co? ale jak?-Rube troche się zdziwiła ale po chwili dodała-Odjazd! Ciekawe po co są te pazurki...- W tym momencie weszła jedne czupakabra, Rube na nią spojrzała i jej paznokcie wystrzeliły w czupakabrę. Czupakabra zaczeła zmieniać kolory z czarnego na zielony, z zielonego na niebieski, a z niebieskiego na swój normalny kolor i zdechła. A paznokcie wróciły na swoje miejsce. -Ok... czyli to robią te pazurki - powiedziała Rube -I tak ciebie nie puszcze samej-powiedział stanowczo Eli -Nie będę sama, Embrio pójdzie ze mną, ok? -...Dobra-Eli z niechęciom się zgodził na to, ale jak przepowiednia mówi, tylko ona pokona Blakka. -Dzięki Eli - Gang i Will pobiegli w stronę wyjścia, a Rube i Embrio ruszyli w stronę miejsca gdzie miał być Blakk. Zanlezli go w tym mejscu gdzie podejrzewali,czyli jego biurze, na szczęście Blakk zbudował tą Cytadele bardzo podobnie jak wcześniejszą. Otworzyli dzwi kopniakiem,gdy weszli Blakk siedział na fotelu. -CO?! JAK WYDOSTALIŚCIE SIĘ Z CEL?!-spytał zdziwiony -To koniec Blakk!-Krzykneła Rube -Koniec?! - Blakk zaśmiał się nikczemnie-To dopiero początek! najpierw Slugterra, a potem Plonący Świat! -Oszalałeś Blakk! -Ja?! Oszaleć?! -Znowu się zaśmiał -Proszę cię Tato, przejdź na dobrą strone, proszę -Nigdy! -No to, nie zostawiasz nam wyboru... Embrio-Spojrzeli na siebie i zaatakowali Blakka. Oboję atakowali z różnych stron Blakk'a,żeby nie mógł ich trafić, gdy prawie pokonali Blakka, coś błysneło, dziwnym światłem. Embrio od razu uciekł, Rube część wojownika cienia chciała uciekać, ale ta ludzka część chciała zostać, więc została, kiedy te światło znikło, wyszedł z rogu jakiś nastolatek. Miał blond włosy i dziwnego śluzaka na ramieniu, był cały czerwony, miał na głowie dwa malutie różki i małą fioletową czuprynkę. -Brawo,Unik - powiedział.Blakk popchnął daleko Rube, szybko sięgnął po blaster i oboje wycelowali w nią -Jakieś ostatnei życzenie?-powiedział Blakk -A skądźmy stym po prostu giń!-powiedział Unik. Pociągneli za spust, wystrzelili ghule, gdy miały trafić Rube coś się stało, to był Embrio, odtrzunął Rube i sam przyjął atak. dostał. poleciał na ściane, miał wielką ranę na klatce piersiowej,nie ruszał się. Rube z płaczem podeszła do Embrio -Ru...Rube...Nie...płacz...pamiętaj...kocham cię....-nic więcej nie powiedział -NIE! NIE! NIE RUB MI TEGO!-Rube wybuchła płaczem, staneła przestała płakać i odwróciła się do Blakka i Unika, jej oczy zaczeły świecić na bardzo jasny zielony. -Już po was - powiedziała to glosem połamanym na kilka różnych glosów. Zaczeli uciekać ale Rube była szybsza i Unikowi zdążyła urżnąć łeb, a Blakkowi wstrzeliła zatrute pazury, od razu leżał, paznokcie wróciły na swoje miejsce. Przemienila się w człowieka, usłyszała tak jak by szeptanie, to był Embrio, szybko do niego znowu podeszła. -Embrio, nie umieraj wytrzymaj, proszę cię wytrzymaj! -Rube...wiem że to....zabrzmi głupio ale...za nim...umrę...mogłabyś mnie pocałować?...chciałbym odejść w pobliżu mojej ukochanej osoby-Rube tylko się uśmiechneła i pocałowała Embrio w usta,gdy go pocalowała coś się stało, jego rana zagoiła się. Jak to tylko zobaczyła Rube rzuciła się na szyję Embrio i powiedziała mu -Kocham cię Embrio -A ja ciebie, Rube... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach